


These Sleeping Dogs Won't Lie

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [26]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I’m afraid no one will ever love me like my dog does.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Smiling sadly Lex wrapped his arms around the Golden Retriever, burying his face in the soft fur at the back of her neck to hide his tears.

He laughed bitterly the sound muffled by Sally’s fur, his father shouldn’t be able to reduce him to tears. Not anymore. He should be used to the fact his father didn’t love him and didn’t want anyone else to love him. It wasn’t the first time Lionel had paid off one of the woman he had been dating. Or scared off. Or exposed to Lex’s questionable past.

Every time he thought he could trust his partner, every time he thought he had a future, it was cruelly ripped away from him.

Pulling away he ruthlessly dashed the tears from his face, smiling weakly when Sally licked at his face, whether help him or comfort him he wasn’t sure. He was so distracted by his morose thoughts that he didn’t hear Clark enter the room. He jumped as warm arms encircled him and held him closely.

Instead of tensing and pulling away as he would have done had it been anyone else, Lex merely relaxed back against the strong chest behind him, taking the comfort that Clark was offering him. Sighing he rested his hand atop Sally’s head, stroking gently.

Being around the younger man always made him feel better, although he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that the farm boy would be around forever, sooner or later he would leave too. Everyone Lex loved left him in the end.

“I’m afraid no one will ever love me like my dog does.” It was whispered under his breath, there was no way that Clark should have been able to hear him, but the arms around him tightened nonetheless. His eyes widened as he felt a soft kiss on the back of his head.  
“I love you.” Clark’s words were warm, breathed against his neck and a balm to his soul.

He knew Clark meant like a brother, their friendship was the stuff of legends. That Clark would never love him they way he wanted Clark to love him, but the words warmed his heart anyway.

Clark didn’t need X-Ray vision to see that Lex had misunderstood and for a moment he was tempted to allow Lex to continue to believe that, but he found he couldn’t leave it that way.

Grinning slightly, he turned Lex’s head and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, vowing to himself to always make sure Lex felt loved and worthy of that love.


End file.
